Pujian atau Ledekan?
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sekuel from Deskripsi."Sebenarnya ada satu karya lagi yang menarik/Jari tak selentik bangsawan, cenderung seperti cakar elang. Bibirnya tak seseksi Angelina Jolie, lebih mirip seperti cocor bebek kalau manyun. Dia bukanlah gadis sempurna, dan aku berada di sisinya untuk menutupi kekurangannya./ Humor? gua gak yakin. Mind to RnR?


**Pujian atau Ledekan?**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

_**Sekuel from Deskripsi :"Sebenarnya ada satu karya lagi yang menarik. Namun ia kurang teliti, jumlah kata nya hanya 199, paling sedikit itu 200"/ Jari tak selentik bangsawan, cenderung seperti cakar elang. Siapa berani, crak crak crak wajahmu habis terkena cakaran dan pukulan supernya. Bibirnya tak seseksi Angelina Jolie, lebih mirip seperti cocor bebek kalau manyun. Dia bukanlah gadis sempurna, dan aku berada di sisinya untuk menutupi kekurangannya.**_

* * *

Seminggu setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan kelas XI-A tugas untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu. Kini tiba lagi pelajaran yang akan diajar guru yang sering terlambat itu. Entah materi apa yang akan disampaikannya kali ini.

"_Ohayo_, anak-anak." Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas, berjalan menuju meja guru lalu menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja. "Sekarang kita masih membahas soal deskripsi." Kakashi-_sensei_ kemudian duduk di kursi dekat meja guru. Saya sudah menemukan dua deskripsi yang unik dan lain dari pada yang lain. Minggu yang lalu milik Sakura Haruno sudah dibacakan."

Sakura kini melirik sekilas pada kekasihnya yang ada di pojok. Bingo! Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura segera berpaling, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya deskripsi keduanya sama-sama bagus. Namun deskripsi Sakura lebih memenuhi syarat. Deskripsi yang mendapat peringkat dua terbagus itu hanya terdiri 199 kata, minimal 'kan 200 kata." Jelas Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi.

Murid-murid di kelas berbisik-bisik rebut membicarakan siapa pemilik deskripsi itu.

"Siapa kira-kira, ya?"

"Nyaris sekali. Kurang satu kata saja dia sudah bisa setara dengan Sakura."

"Pasti tema yang diambil tidak _mainstream_, kalau pun _mainstream_ pasti kata-katanya seperti para pujangga."

"Harap tenang, Anak-anak. Baiklah, akan saya bacakan deskripsi yang mendapat peringkat ke dua." Kakasih-_sensei_ mengambil sebuah kertas yang terletak di urutan paling atas. "Ehem." Kakashi-_sensei_ menyesuaikan suaranya. Ia pun membacakannya, membuat para murid sesekali melirik objek yang menjadi bahan deskripsi itu.

Dan pada jam pelajaran Bahasa itu, Sakura terus saja merasa _badmood_. Meskipun beberapa kaliamt pujian diselipkan si pembuat, tapi tetap saja bahasa dan kalimat yang digunakan terlalu frontal dan vulgar.

Sesekali juga ia melirik ke bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Memastikan bahwa apakah yang dituturkan pembuat deskripsi sialan itu benar terhadap keadaan aslinya. "Sialan! Bisa-bisanya sampai membawa hal-hal seperti itu." Gumam Sakura yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Deskripsi tadi itu adalah milik..." Kakashi-_sensei_ mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Serentak seluruhnya memandang ke arah Sasuke. Yang dipandangi hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu berpaling memandang ke luar jendela.

'Sasuke-_kun_? Awas saja nanti.' Batin Sakura. Meskipun memang sedikit berlebihan, ia juga harus memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke walaupun pemuda ini kekasihnya.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mempermalukanku di depan murid-murid tadi." Sakura meminum _orange juice_ yang dipesannya dari Ibu penjaga kantin.

"Hn. Itu fakta, bukan opini." Balas Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tapi kan kau bisa tidak membahas masalah 'itu' ku?" Sungut Sakura kesal. "Setahuku aku tak pernah membahas 'itu'mu di deskripsiku.."

"Hn. Itu karena kau tak tahu. Sementara kau, dari menara Eiffel saja sudah dapat dilihat dadamu rata."

"Sasuke!" Sakura menekankan perkataannya. "Ya, aku tahu dadaku rata, badanku tak berbentuk seperti ini." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya di udara, membentuk lengkungan."

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya itu kesal karena deskripsi yang ditulis Sasuke tentang dirinya. Sasuke mendekat sedikit. "Kalau kau tak mau dibilang seperti itu, makanya punya dada yang besar."

"Ma..Maksudmu?" Sakura merona akibat perkataan Sasuke.

"Satu-satunya cara alami untuk membesarkan dadamu itu..." Sasuke menarik nafas.

"Dengan cara sering diremas."

"Ah~ Sa..Sasuke-_kun_. Kau nakal!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang sempat mengelus dadanya. Sudah dapat dipastikan mukanya sudah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke, tomat.

"Hn. Hanya bercanda," Sasuke memundurkan badannya. Seringai _sexy_ tercetak jelas di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kebablasan." Sakura menuding pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Tenanglah sedikit. Aku akan bersabar sampai waktunya." Jawab Sasuke santai. Diseruputnya jus tomat yang ada di meja.

"Ya, tunggu sampai kita menikah nanti." Sakura mengangguk, lalu meminum jus yang sudah dipesannya. "Untung tidak ada siapa-siapa di Kantin. Kalau ada orang lain kan bisa malu."

Ya, kantin saat ini sudah sepi, sudah saatnya jam pelajaran. Tapi dua orang ini keluar untuk membolos. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya membolos. Mereka hanya izin ke toilet, tapi sebenarnya pergi ke Kantin untuk membeli minum. Bagaimana mereka merencanakannya? Tentu saja lewat SMS.

Pertama Sakura yang meminta izin ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke pun meminta izin ke kamar mandi pula. Dan mereka bertemu di toilet. Tidak masuk toilet tentunya. Lalu mereka bersama-sama pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

"Hn. Karena kita masih remaja..." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kalau masih remaja?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dengan cepat, sebelum Sakura bertindak.

CUP

Diciumnya bibir ranum kekasihnya itu. "Hanya sebatas ini yang bisa dilakukan. Ayo, ke kelas."

"He-Hei! Kau ini." Omel Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berbalik. "E-Eh! Tunggu aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Kau ini tidak sabaran, ya."

"Hn."

_**10 tahun kemudian**_

Sakura kini menjadi seorang dokter sekaligus artis. Kini ia menjadi artis dan untuk sementara cuti dari dunia kedokteran. Ia membintangi sebuah Sinetron atau film, entah namanya apa berjudul Naruto. Di film itu semua artis memakai nama aslinya, begitu juga Sakura.

Dan pada film itu, ia menjadi Sakura yang menyukai teman setimnya bernama Sasuke Uchiha, yang juga diperankan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Sasuke. Menurut produser, akan lebih terasa _feeling_nya bila yang bermain peran memang pasangan.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, Pria yang kini berusia 27 tahun itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, seraya menunggu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sedang sibuk meng-_scroll_ ke bawah, membaca status di _Facebook_ yang masuk beranda akunnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terhenti pada satu status yang membuat matanya sedikit sakit.

**Karin cllaluchayank Uchiha**

Oh My God. Sakura Is Useless. Dia br4ni bangets deketin Sasuke-koi. Udah tw Sasuke-koi nggak mau sama dia... Bisa apa, sih dia itu. Cuma Kunoichi yang bisanya nyerang pake tinju.

4 minutes ago via Web

Langsung saja Sasuke membuka profil dari nama orang itu. 'Pakai bawa-bawa nama margaku jadi nama akunnya.' Batin Sasuke. Setelah dibuka, pantas saja Sasuke merasa familiar dengan orang bernama Karin itu. Dia adalah penata rias saat Sasuke dan Sakura syuting film. Dulu adik dari wanita bernama Karin ini pernah diselamatkan oleh Sakura saat hendak melahirkan. Tentu saja diluar adegan syuting-syutingan.

Meskipun yang dimaksud di sini adalah peran Sakura di film Naruto, tapi tetap saja ia tersinggung. Lagi pula namanya juga sama, Sakura Haruno dan perannya juga sama. Segera saja Sasuke mengomentari status dari seseorang yang kelihatannya lebay dari tata cara penulisannya itu.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Oh, jadi Sakura itu Useless? Trus coba lu kasih tau gue siapa yang ngebantuin ngelahirin ponakan lu itu?!

A few seconds ago via web

"Cih! Enak saja menghina Sakura. Kalau waktu itu sakura tak membantunya, mana ada lagi adik dan ponakannya di dunia." Gumam Sasuke kesal.

**Cklek**

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau berbicara sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hn. Tidak, hanya memberi pelajaran orang lebay yang useless." Sasuke mematikan laptopnya.

**THE END**

* * *

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura. Bunga Sakura di musim semi. Rambutnya sewarna dengan bunga khas Jepang yang juga menjadi namanya. Gadis ini selalu cerah dan tersenyum di setiap musim bahkan setiap saat. Tak seperti Sakura yang hanya mekar di musim tertentu.**

**Badannya tak semolek gitar Spanyol, cenderung seperti papan kayu. Dadanya tak sepeti Julia Perez, hanya rata seperti landasan pesawat.**

**Kaki tak sejenjang personel girlband korea-entah apa namanya- yang nyanyi -aku tak tahu judulnya- tapi ada lirik yang berbunyi 'Bring the boys out'. Kakinya cenderung seperti kaki bebek, pendek agak lebar dan berisi. Jari tak selentik wanita bangsawan, cenderung seperti cakar elang. Siapa berani, crak crak crak wajahmu habis terkena cakaran dan pukulan supernya. **

**Bibirnya tak seseksi Angelina Jolie, lebih mirip seperti cocor bebek kalau manyun dan cemberut. Mata mengalahkan deddy corbuzier, sampai menghipnotisku untuk mencintainya. Jidat lebarnya mengalahkan lebar kapal Titanic. **

**Dia bukanlah gadis cantik, tapi dia manis. Dia bukanlah gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi dia mempesona. Dia bukanlah gadis mandiri, tapi ia tak pernah ingin merepotkan orangtuanya.**

**Dia bukalah gadis sempurna, dan aku berada di sisinya untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Tak perlu untaian kata indah, tak perlu barang mahak, tak perlu kejutan romantis. Cukup sudah dia tahu betapa aku mencintainya. **

**\~0~/**

* * *

A/N:

Ini dia... sekuel dari deskripsi... \^o^/

Tapi yang ini kayaknya nggak humor, tapi menjurus ke romance. Bagaimana menurut reader? Ini masuk humor atau tidak. Akan saya atur genrenya nanti.

Yosh, sudah dulu...

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
